12 AM
by SaturdaymorningTV
Summary: After the clock struck midnight, the magic wears off. Rin's life is not a fairy tale, and her prince doesn't come with a white horse. (based on the Romeo & Cinderella PV)
1. Cinderella that Lied Too Much

**Author's note:** Based on Kagamine version of the Romeo & Cinderella PV. A story that has been done to death, I know. I can't help it, I feel nostalgic. More notes after the story.

I don't own the song or Vocaloid.

* * *

 **01 - Cinderella that Lied Too Much**

* * *

The first lie she told him was when they finally meet face to face with each other. Under a sakura tree, during lunchtime.

She was looking for a place to eat her packed lunch. Her friend had to go somewhere else that day, and since eating lunch alone made her look and feel miserable, she instead ventured outside her class in search for a more secluded and scenic place. The sakura trees on the school's backyard was in full bloom, so she decided it would be a perfect place.

She didn't expect someone to be already sitting there.

"Uh..." they both started at the same time. Two pairs of blue eyes clashed for a few seconds, exchanging glances, followed by a brief pause. Snorts were heard, and the two students suddenly broke into laughter.

"I- _haha_ -I'm sorry!" Rin wiped her teary eye,"It was just so awkward, I just... I just can't help myself." She looked down at the boy, who has ceased laughing and was now smiling up at her.

"It's okay. What are you doing here, Kagamine-san?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking for having my lunch-wait, you know me?"

"I'm Kagami Len, your classmate," he replied, pleasant smile still plastered on his face, "you might don't know me; I often came just before the bell rings... and I sit on the last row." He took a moment to look at her knowingly, "You seemed to always come early and sat on the front."

"I... see. I guess I am. Nice to meet you then, Kagami-kun."

That was a total lie on Rin's part.

Of course she knew about him, his name and habit. She knew that Len knows her; ever since she accidentally caught him looking her way when the teacher called her name in class.

She figured that he mistook the teacher for calling his name; their family names were similar-sounding after all. He might think that the teacher called him out for wearing his signature blue and black headphones during class (Rin was sure that's against the rules). He didn't realize that Rin caught his relieved expression after that shenanigans.

It was cute, Rin thought.

But Rin's interest in him had dated way back before that classroom incident. It was before they even became classmates at their current grade, some months ago when Rin was walking home with her soon-to-be graduated upperclassmen and childhood friend slash neighbour, Hatsune Miku.

Miku was talking about her boyfriend and her idol career plan, and Rin found herself gazing off. She couldn't tell Miku how envious she was toward her, who doesn't have restrictive parents or bunch of responsibilities and expectations from her family on her back.

Given that Miku's family was a fairly normal one, that was expected. Rin just wished she could have a bit of that freedom.

At that moment, something came into her view. A boy riding his bike, going off to the direction Rin and Miku just came. It was just a brief moment, but Rin saw his black uniform and his smiling face.

He looked excited. She wondered what made him so happy. Did he look forward to something?

Surely, even that boy had more freedom than her...

Then it dawned on her.

 _That boy. He was wearing her school's boy uniform._

Her heart started beating a bit louder. She got a feeling she might be able to meet him again.

* * *

"You say you want to eat your lunch here?" Len's question snapped Rin out from her stupor. She nodded, but soon felt a twinge of hesitation.

"I did, but I see you've already taken the spot." She shrugged, "I could find another place."

"I never said I mind a company."

Rin stared at the blond that was now patting the space beside him.

He was... kind.

"Are you sure? I don't want to disturb whatever you're doing right now."

"You're a quiet girl, Kagamine-san. I'm sure you won't be much of a disturbance," he chuckled at her teasingly, and Rin's heart skipped a beat at his comment. 'Quiet girl'. Had he observed her before?

If that is so, then her plan was working.

"I can't blame you for choosing this spot though. It was quiet and has a nice view," he glanced up briefly, acknowledging the fallen sakura petals, and then back at her. His offer was still up.

"...right. If you say so, then please pardon me," she finally decided to sit down beside him, carefully not to sit too close or too far. After she was comfortable with her sitting position (and making sure her skirt didn't show anything inappropriate), she set her lunch box at her lap and opened it.

"Thank you for letting me sit here, Kagami-kun," she smiled at him, but then noticed he already had his headphones on. He was writing very seriously at the paper on his lap. It was...

"A musical score?" Rin asked out loud. He then looked at her, probably because she was leaning at his side.

"Oh... yeah. This. I... like music," he stated slowly, almost unsure.

"You do? Me too!"

Another lie. Of course she knew that. His headphones was a dead giveaway, and she had seen him sometimes at the library, jotting down seriously at sheet after sheet of music scores. His serious face was a contrast of his usually nonchalant one.

She found it charming. She might have become a frequent library visitor because of him.

It was the first time she felt such attraction toward opposite sex. Of course, her past on the all-girls middle school didn't really give her any chance. But now that she experienced it, she was giddy and excited. It was different than just reading it from romance novels.

She couldn't help but wanting him to notice her.

She was sure now that in the fairy tale, Cinderella left her glass slipper on purpose. Of course she wanted her prince to go after her. All girls were the same, after all.

Bunch of white lies would be forgiven, right?

And she wasn't lying when she said that she likes music, so her statement would be a half-truth at least. Len's face brightened at Rin's word.

"Oh! That's good! I mean..." he covered his mouth with one hand, looking away, "I even wrote songs sometimes... a guy who wrote songs and stuff is not cool, right? It's not manly at all," His face was a bit red now, "Not that I have any intention to stop, though. I like it."

Was he... getting embarrassed?

 _So cute!_

"N-not at all! I like classical music myself, and my other friends find it boring," she confessed, "You've composed songs at such a young age, you're off for a musical career Kagami-kun!" she offered him a cheering smile, which he returned gratefully.

"I guess you could say so. I've been writing songs for several bands, sometimes I played for big gigs too."

"Whoa..." that one's new. "Kagami-kun, you could play instruments too?"

"I mainly played piano and keyboards. I could play bass guitar too." he stated with confidence. He paused briefly, before looking down.

"You know, if you're interested I could offer you some tickets to our performances."

The girl blinked at her dumb luck. "Eh?! Are you sure?"

"Well... only if you want to," his hand now played with the blades of grass. "Not many of our friends know about my interest or my side-job. And since you're a fan of music too, then..." he stole a glance at her, "Uh. But it's not classical though, so um.."

"I'd love to." It was everything she wanted. Len eyes went wide, but then he nodded at her and smiled.

"Then I'll make sure to let you know."

And just like that, the bond between them was formed.

* * *

"Kagamine-san,"

Rin looked up from her book and saw Len peering down in front of her desk. It was early morning and nobody was in the classroom yet other than the two of them, which was surprising since she knew Len's habit.

"Here. Like I've promised."

He slid a piece of paper on the wooden surface, and Rin's face lit up when she recognize it. It was an entry ticket for a band performance. She took it, and looked at Len.

"Thank you Kagami-kun! I..." she took another good look at the ticket, and her expression turned grim.

The boy waited for her answer in silence, like he could sense that something was wrong.

"The performance... is on nighttime?"

"Yes, band performances are usually held that time." He observed Rin's feature, "You couldn't make it?"

Rin shook her head regretfully.

"I have a curfew... my parents wouldn't let me go that late."

"Even if your friends accompanied you there?"

"They won't listen." Her parents was a lost cause. She hated how controlling they could be, moreover at this kind of situation. This was one reason why she couldn't easily make friends.

It was their first chance of getting closer and she blew it.

"...well, that's too bad." Len started slowly.

That was it. Now he wouldn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. Her nails dug at her skirt on her lap.

"I'll make sure to get you a ticket on our day performances then, if you're still interested."

Disbelieved with what she just heard, Rin's head shot up as she searched for any sign of disinterest on his face and in his tone. She found none. It wasn't just a lip-service; the boy was genuine.

"This way, your parents would give you their permission, right?" he continued, confirming her deduction. She looked at him with awe.

"Kagami-kun is so kind..."

His brow raised at her words, and her face paled. She didn't mean to say it out loud. Unfortunately, it was too late to take it back since Len had already bent down and laughed under his breaths.

"W-what?" Rin reddened at his reaction. "You are kind! Geez, would you stop laughing already?"

"Sorry, sorry," he put up one hand in front of him, letting out a leftover chuckle from his system, "Kagamine-san is an interesting person as well."

Rin couldn't help but blush at his words, both from embarrassment and wonder. Was he just teasing her, or did he just implied something else...?

She felt the need to get back on track for the sake of calming her pounding heart.

"Did your band ever held a day performance?"

"It was less frequent than the night performances, but we do have that from time to time. I played for multiple bands as well, so I get a lot of chances."

"I see..."

"So..." he trailed off, "Are you still interested?"

"O-of course!" Oh no, did she stutters? Did she respond too fast? She didn't look too excited, did she?

The Cinderella had to wait patiently for her prince to deliver the glass slipper, after all.

"Okay then, I'll get you a different ticket later," he grinned. The slowly rising sunlight from the window fell on his hair, now giving him and his grin a soft glow, accompanied with gentle look in his eyes. She took in the chance to really look at him now.

Lean and tall body, long blond hair that tied into a low ponytail. Of course, his trusted headphone hanging around his neck. His boyish face that was slowly turning into a mature one. He's definitely not bad-looking.

But Rin wouldn't go this far if it's just for superficial things. His considerate and gentle demeanor combined with his clear passion in music boosted his value in her eyes. And her heart.

How nice it would be to be loved by a boy like him...

"Ah. You know," he snapped his fingers, remembering something, "while waiting until the next day performance, I was wondering if you could help me with something else."

"Help?"

"I've made a new song, but the lyrics were better suited for a female singer. I wonder if you could help me to practice by lending your voice..." the light in his eyes twinkled playfully, "only if you're confident enough to sing for an experienced pianist, though."

His challenge ignited a fire in her. When it came to singing, she deemed herself as more than decent. She had trained with the rising idol Hatsune Miku for years and some more supplementary vocal lessons by private trainer as well. She confidently accepted it by a firm "leave it to me", and that pulled out some chuckles from Len.

"Then I have a huge expectation for you, Kagamine-san! See you after school."

He then proceeded to step back and walk toward the door. Rin raised her eyebrows.

"Where are you going this early, Kagami-kun?"

"The rooftop. It's a warm morning, I'm thinking of getting a quick nap," as if prompted by his own answer, he let out a yawn.

"A nap? In the morning?"

Len stopped just before he exited the classroom, scratching the back of his head in bashful manner.

"I'm not used to waking up early, you know."

Then he went out and closed the classroom door.

It took a while, and Rin took a hard look at both the door and the ticket on her table. She covered her mouth with her hands when she made the connection.

He woke up early just to give her this ticket. He gave up his precious sleeping time just for this little gesture...

It's okay for her to feel hopeful about this, right?

* * *

The classes and the rest of the day went by without a hitch. One thing that Rin realized was that Len never initiated any further contact with her.

In fact, he never seemed to make any contact with anyone in particular. He was always alone in the class, and then went somewhere else during lunch break.

She had a suspicion that he would be in the backyard or on the roof, though. But anyway.

It could be just that he was just a reserved person, Rin thought. Her interaction with him never shown that he's a guy who shies away from any human contact. If anything, he was unexpectedly welcoming.

"I never seen you talking with your friend, Kagami-kun," Rin looked at him, body leaning forward and head on her palms. Schooltime has ended, and true to their agreement the two students had gathered for a training session in the music room. Rin was sitting in one of the chair while Len was calibrating the keyboard's sound.

"Can't say I have any in this school, I guess. Only few acquaintances here and there," he replied without looking up from the keyboard.

"In this school... do you mean you have some outside the school?"

"Naturally, yes. I'm on good terms with my band members... wait, they're colleagues." He eyed Rin now, "You seem to be awfully curious about my social circle, Kagamine-san."

"Is that not okay?" she asked him cautiously, but he shook his head at this.

"It's just a bit out of the blue."

"Well... like I've said, I have never seen you talking with anyone else so far."

"I guess I just see school as a place to learn and compose my songs," he really pondered about the question this time, "Don't really have time to socialize, I think?"

'But you talked to me' was what Rin wanted to say, but she decided against it. The girl continued to watch Len working with the keyboard instead. It was helping to distract her from the thought that they were alone in the room.

"Okay, that should do," he finally moved away from the keyboard, "Here Kagamine-san, the score. You could read it first, I'll play the melody to help you get the gist of it."

He handed Rin the scores and let her absorb it. It was a love song, and it didn't look too hard. She got this.

After a while, Len started to play the keyboard, and Rin's singing voice soon followed. She saw Len smiled at her in approval. It encouraged her to give her best.

The sound of their song reverberated through the mostly empty classroom and corridors. Some members of the soccer club stopped to take a break on the side of the field, a little comment here and there about the faint music they heard and their own training regiment for the day.

The entire school building was isolated in an orange hue of the sunset, giving it a very strange, nostalgic feeling.

Rin almost lost track of time if she didn't look at the now dark sky.

"Wha-it's almost 6 already?" she suddenly stopped her singing to check on her wristwatch. They had been training for almost two hours and none of them realized it.

"Oh. Right. Your parents?"

"Yes, I have to go home now. Sorry, Kagami-kun!" she rushed to get her school bag.

"Don't apologize, Kagamine-san. If anything, I'm really thankful for your help," he reached to his pocket, "and before you go... is it okay for me to know your chat id?"

This stopped Rin on her panic flurry.

"Yes?"

"So I can contact you if I need your help, or if you need mine. I'll be glad to return the favor," he offered his phone to her, and she took notice that he was looking anywhere but at her direction.

Cute...

She chuckled, but took his phone anyway. "Here, my email address. I don't have chat id because my phone is an old model flip-phone, but feel free to mail me. As for returning the favor... I'll be looking forward to it."

She made sure she showed him her sweetest smile and bowed down at him before leaving.

The sound of footsteps echoed as she was half-running in the empty hallway. He really didn't have anything to give in return to her, Rin thought. The fact that he promised to save another ticket for her should be enough as the payback for her help today.

But she couldn't help it. She wanted him to pay more attention to her. She needed a reason to keep in touch with him.

Yet another lies that came out of Cinderella's mouth.

She wanted to bask in this feeling a bit more, while she was still in her school's sailor uniform. A little piece of excitement and freedom.

Because once she took it off, she would be back in her pretty dresses and a golden cage called home.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Well. That was pretty long for an intro (the whole chapters in this story would be just as long though). I want to set the tone & characters for both Rin and Len here, especially Rin. A maiden's heart was quite a thing to write!

Fun fact: the kanji for their family names were 鏡音 (Kagamine) and 香我美 (Kagami). Rin's was the Vocaloid's surname, and Len's was a town name in Kami district, Kochi prefecture, Japan.

The real problem will kicks in the next chapter, though. Any feedback would encourage me to write more!

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Goodnight to Papa & Mama

**Author's note:** I'm sorry this one took so long! Life kinda get in the way and I forgot to update for a while. Thanks to **crazy and random child** for the kind review!

I don't own the song or Vocaloid.

* * *

 **02 - Goodnight to Papa & Mama**

* * *

It wasn't like Rin hate her parents or something, no. If anything, she was grateful that they nurture her into a healthy girl she was now.

It was just their way of nurturing her that she found a bit off. And for that life-changing revelation, she owed her childhood friend, Miku.

Had not the turquoise-haired girl snuck into one of her parents' charity parties and gobbled some of the foods under the table (that's how little Rin found her), Rin might have not found her current predicament weird. Nor would she enrolled in a public school.

Her friendship with Miku was not the smoothest as it gained some scrutiny from her father. Miku was coming from a normal family, and just happened to be living not far from the Kagamines. In short, both lived in a completely different world.

But Rin was a Kagamine; she too had obtained the art of negotiation, courtesy of the mentors paid by her dear father, and thus use it to somehow convince her parents that her friendship with Miku is beneficial for her to understand the world more. She was using what her parents had given to her as a weapon against themselves, and it gave her a small sense of satisfaction and control over her own life.

Still, she couldn't use it too much because her parents were a pair of shrewd businessmen at core and in extension, hard to bargain. She made sure to be extra cautious whenever she used her card, or they'll know something's up.

And romantic interest was in a whole different league than friendship.

She stood in front of her full-length mirror, still in her school's sailor uniform. Her previous excitement from the little music session with her crush had almost completely seeped away from her face. Coming home was always have that effect on her.

A house that was stupidly large with not nearly enough people to live in it. In a sense, it was a huge waste of space. Compared to the small but joyous household of the Hatsunes she had visited several times…

"...so cold."

"Is it, Rin-sama? Should I turn up the room's temperature?"

Rin's white-haired maid asked innocently at her murmuring. Rin sighed a bit louder than necessary. Right, she was home and currently in the process of changing her clothes, aided by her personal maid.

"No, it's fine." Rin's smile came a bit forced, "Would you bring me the dress for tonight's dinner, Haku-san?"

Haku happily complied, fetched her a dark turquoise dress. Miku's color.

Ever since her friend graduated, things hadn't been quite the same. Due to her college classes and her growing career, the chances she had to contact Rin has lessened specifically. And Rin missed her company, especially at times like this.

…she had promised herself not to be a bother to her older friend, though. She'd be a good, supportive friend for Miku. Rin knew Miku has a lot on her plate, especially her decision to quit the idol group and going solo. Suffice to say that it didn't settle well with some of her fans.

Even then, she missed her presence, and the dress offered a small comfort.

"How about your hairdo, Rin-sama?" Haku asked once again, dragging Rin's attention back to reality. Her maid held the hair brush and has stood beside her, awaiting for further command.

"The usual," she referred to her day-to-day hairdo; short bob with hair clips to hold her bangs. She selected some aqua-colored clips to accompany her look.

"And the ribbon?"

"Keep it." She stated firmly. Haku looked a bit unnerved, and Rin understand why. Her father explicitly stated that her ribbon was too childish. Rin wore it anyway, because she loves her signature ribbon. It was a symbol of her small defiance, and she won't give up on it anytime soon.

Holding her head high, she steeled herself for the weekly dinner with her parents. They would be waiting on the grand dining room, and the steps she took there were heavier than usual.

* * *

Her father was annoyed, she could see that. With one look, she knew her father was judging her appearance from head to toe.

Her parents were always looked prim and proper all the time; appropriate since her family was all about appearances, after all. She curtsied politely anyway, then proceed to sit on her seat. Dell, her driver and footman, were the one who's pulling back her chair. She quietly thanked him.

"Good to see you able to come on time, Rin," Kagamine Reo started. His demure wife, Kagamine Yuriko, was sitting on his left and said nothing.

To the world, they're known as Kagamine Leon and Lily. As much as it is ridiculous for Rin that a Japanese use a westernized name, their decision to use it was proven successful for their PR and international deals. Familiarity is helping, her father said once, and helping it is. They still prefer using their real names in private, for some reason.

"I heard from Dell that you almost come home late today," her father's statement caught her off guard, "What happened?"

She took a glance at her footman, who was now looking down with neutral face. Of course.

"I'm sorry Father, I had to do some group assignment at school. It would be rude if I declined." The lie was slipping smoothly out from her mouth.

"Ah, middle-class and their way to teach cooperation for the young," his words were polite but Rin's ears pick up the subtle condescending tone, "Can't say it's a bad thing, but the actual execution is rather poor, don't you think? Pretty sure they don't even divided the work within the teams properly."

Hiding her irritation from his father's statement (Rin didn't like the little truth in it), Rin smiled and settled with a diplomatic tone, "It shows a realistic depiction of how their social structure works later."

"They didn't make you do their chores for them, did they?"

"I didn't give them the chance to." In a way… she agreed to help Len with her consent after all.

At her response, Leon nodded with approval. Rin had been with him on countless dinner to understand well how to stroke her father's ego. She had to be subtly affirmative while still sounding like she's stating her own observation. In the end, she's just saying what he wanted to hear. And to be completely honest, for Rin, all of those mental games were nothing but a big pain.

Thankfully the dinner started soon, and thus they ate their dinner in silence. She was spared from his father trying to talk down on her friend's lives or on her decisions.

Needless to say, Rin didn't find the dinner all that appetizing that night.

* * *

He was just trying to make time for her family. Rin understood that.

It was just a pity that every time it happened, Rin couldn't help but feel annoyed by her father's words. It was also a shame that her mother never really give any meaningful input.

She was lying on her bed, one arm over her face, still in the same dress she wore for dinner. She felt like a brat in the moment, lamenting on how disconnected her parents were being to their only daughter. Was it her own young mind that blows things out of proportion, or was it that her parents that acts haughty and always put her on edge?

To be honest, it was probably a bit of both. But what a seventeen years old girl can do? It's not like she's considered mature enough to have a voice of her own… and her family's circumstances makes it even more complicated.

Still. She wanted to run away from those suffocating feelings and thoughts right now. Head turned to the nightstand where her backpack perched.

 _Len..._

Was it wise for her to give him her email address? With her parents' constant surveillance?

Not that they checked through her messages-not in a way that she knew anyway. There was a possibility that it has been bugged, though…

That's why she secretly bought another one, with Miku's help. Her parents never really put close track to her expenses, but for extra security she bought a cheap one with her secret savings. Just a normal, orange flip phone as opposed to the black one her parents gave her. She used it secretly to call or text Miku for more personal things, on subjects she didn't feel safe enough to share with her default phone.

And of course she gave Len the address to her secret phone. Just for precaution. Call her paranoid, but with her parents constantly had their eyes on her, she felt like she made the right decision.

"...it's not like they don't give me any freedom though," she murmured quietly to herself. The fact that they even let her went on a public school itself is a luxury…

Wait. Was she trying to justify what her parents did to her?

Her heart started beating faster. It was a sudden sinking feeling in her gut; a realization that she might have been conditioned to accept whatever her parents did to her all this time.

'Parents know best', they said. Rin wondered how much of it was true. It only fueled her yearning for anything other than her family and her house right now. She just wanted an out, even if it's temporary.

The fact that her spare phone received zero message or call that night filled her with loneliness which she carried to her sleep.

* * *

As usual, Rin made it first to her class that morning. Seated on her desk as usual in the empty class had been a daily scenery for her.

She made sure to go to school extra early so nobody would see her getting off an expensive foreign car. Nobody shall know her social status, as it might cause quite an uproar to the point that she couldn't stay at school any longer. And now that she's completely alone for at least another one and a half years without Miku's presence, she must navigate her way carefully through the school.

She didn't think much of it at first, but now she started to feel bad about it. Keeping secrets from her friends…

Rin wondered if Len would change if he ever knew the truth. She really told a lot of lies, didn't she?

This had to be how it feels like to walk with glass slippers. Stunning, exciting, yet oh so fragile. Cinderella's anxiety level must be sky-high at that ball night, Rin mused.

"What's so funny?"

A familiar voice that made her heart beat faster. She looked up to see Len looking down at her. This, too, was a familiar scene.

"Kagami-kun! Good morning."

"Morning, Kagamine-san," he greeted back while backing away, putting his backpack on his desk. Rin turned in her seat to face the boy who decided to sit on his designated seat at the back row, "So, what's the joke?"

"It's not a joke…" Rin replied slowly, feeling somehow bashful that he caught her smiling to herself, "I just remembered something funny, that's all."

"Is that so-" his word was cut short with a yawn. Rin then noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Staying up late?"

"I got band practice," he opened up his bag to reach for something, "I pitched the new song we practiced yesterday and it got approved instantly, so they decided to get used to the song right away."

Len sent her a thankful smile, and she smiled back, grateful that their seats were quite apart that he couldn't hear her thumping heartbeat.

Ah, so he was busy last night. Her prior loneliness was replaced by a warm feeling; she was glad that she got to know him better. So he was really dedicated to his love for music, and it was quite charming.

"...the thing is, I got so caught up with the band stuff that I forgot we have a test today," he pulled out some books from his bag and put it not so gently on his desk, scratching at his hair, "And I suck at math too, so I decided to go to school earlier and learn as much as I could until the class starts… or something like that."

He started to open up his books and flipped on some pages, pencil in one hand. His eyebrows were tout and he had this subtle pout. He looked troubled alright, and Rin found it… cute. She wanted to giggle at his troubled face, but she decided against it.

"...do you need help with that, Kagami-kun?"

Len stared at her, looking a bit taken aback. His face turned into what she could describe as a mix of hopeful and relief.

"Really? Uh, I mean-" he tried to regain his composure, "I can't possibly ask for such thing from you… you've helped me once yesterday."

"I don't know if you're the type that keep tabs on each other, Kagami-kun…" she grabbed her own books and walked toward his desk, "But don't worry, you're doing me a favor by letting me to help you study."

He looked lost, "A favor… how?"

She held out her book in front of her face, covering her mouth, and she sent him an apologetic glance.

"I… haven't studied for the test myself," she confessed.

And for once, she told him the truth. After the dinner and things that ran havoc in her head, the thought of test completely slipped her mind. It was embarrassing, really. Her classmates knew her for her diligence, yet she let her feelings distracts her from her studies.

Ah, but Len's laughter was surely worth the embarrassment.

"You're as bad as me, Kagamine-san!" still laughing, he made some room on his desk for her to join him. Rin chuckled and dragged a chair for her to sit.

He really did her a favor, but not in a way he probably think of. Rin was never worried about her grades in the first, as her personal tutors at home had taught her far more advanced curriculum. But it never hurts to ensure her constant good grades to keep her parents unalerted.

That, and the fact that she was becoming one step closer with Len. That was the one thing she's sure of and grounded her from the uncertainty of her future. And that was enough for her at the moment.

 _If only time could stop right at this moment…_

* * *

 **Author's note:** Rin's family is… something. No wonder Rin overthinks a lot. Family is a delicate thing after all.

Next chapter will (hopefully) have more RinLen content as I've laid the groundwork of the settings. I've edited the previous chapter from grammatical errors as well! And reviews gave me life…

See you on the next chapter!


End file.
